


All I need

by hiiibari



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Future, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Lovers, M/M, My happy end after seson 5, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Seson 5, Romance, Romanticism by Brian Kinney, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: Gdy wyjechał te kilka lat temu do Nowego Jorku, był pewien tylko jednej jedynej rzeczy – że on kocha Briana, a Brian jego. Nie miał pojęcia czy i kiedy będą jeszcze razem, czy przetrwają, ale musieli spróbować.





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki one-shot z życia Briana i Justina po zakończeniu ostatniego sezonu. Musiałam dać sobie satysfakcjonujący happy end. :D

\- Hmmm… Bardzo… Bardzo interesujący… Mmm…  
\- Co za elokwentna ocena dzieła sztuki.  
\- To dlatego, że po prostu zaniemówiłem. Ma w sobie… siłę. Zmusza człowieka do refleksji patrzysz i po prostu… no wiesz. To ma głębię, jakiś niepokój, rozumiesz, Teddy?  
\- Pusty pokój wywołuje w tobie niepokój, Em?  
\- To nie taki zwyczajnie pusty pokój! Tylko… pusty pokój… z głębią. Sam rozumiesz. Autor musiał mieć na myśli wiele… ważnych rzeczy rysując go. Jak… bo ja wiem…  
\- Smutek. Poczucie uwięzienia. Życiowego marazmu.  
Obaj mężczyźni obrócili się w zaskoczeniu, stając niemal oko w oko z uśmiechniętym szeroko blondwłosym młodzieńcem.  
\- Pusty pokój, pozbawiony kolorów, wszelkich mebli i przedmiotów codziennego użytku może symbolizować wewnętrzną pustkę, uwięzienie w niej, zaś okno i widok za nim to tęsknota za tym, czego byśmy chcieli, czego pragniemy, za normalnym, za realnym, prawdziwym światem.  
\- Widzisz? – mruknął Emmett, trącając przyjaciela łokciem. – Głębia.  
\- Ale może to być też po prostu pusty pokój z ładnym widokiem przez okno – parsknął młodzieniec, podchodząc bliżej i przytulając przyjaciół na powitanie.  
\- To naprawdę niesamowita wystawa, Justin – pochwalił Ted. – Świetna impreza i oczywiście wspaniałe obrazy, jesteś naprawdę utalentowany, widać to jeszcze bardziej niż kiedyś. Nic dziwnego, że tyle tutaj ludzi.  
\- Dzięki, chłopaki. – Justin uśmiechnął, patrząc jak Emmett gorliwie przytakuje Tedowi. – Chociaż wolę dużo skromniejsze wystawy w galerii, to całkiem miłe budzić takie zainteresowanie.  
\- Jesteś teraz sławny, Justin – oświadczył Emmett, ujmując chłopaka pod ramię. – A sławy zawsze przyciągają spore zainteresowanie. Tylko patrzeć aż będziemy czytać o tobie na pierwszych stronach gazet!  
\- W niektórych już można – dodał Ted z uśmiechem.  
\- To naprawdę…  
\- Mówiłam, że się spóźnimy!  
Cała trójka obróciła się, słysząc jakże znajome głosy.  
\- Mamo…  
\- Mówiłam, ale oczywiście w ogóle mnie nie słuchałeś!  
\- Mamo, wystawa zaczęła się pół godziny temu, to wcale nie jest…  
\- Spóźnić się na takie ważne wydarzenie! Pomyśl, jak się musiał czuć Justin! To ważne wydarzenie dla niego! I dla nas, że możemy tutaj być, na takiej doniosłej uroczystości.  
\- To nie ślub w kaplicy…  
\- Coś mówiłeś, Michael?  
\- Absolutnie nic.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy poszukać Justina. – Spokojny głos Bena w porę zapobiegł kolejnej ciętej ripoście Debbie.  
\- Heeeej! Tu jesteśmy! – zawołał Emmett, machając ręką w kierunku przyjaciół.  
\- Justin! – To Debbie pierwsza ruszyła w ich stronę, prześcigając nawet Jennifer, matkę Justina. – Słoneczko, tak się wszyscy cieszymy z twojego sukcesu – powiedziała, ujmując w dłonie jego twarz, uśmiechając się promiennie - to naprawdę wspaniałe, że pokazujesz swoje prace na takim wydarzeniu i my wszyscy możemy tutaj być. Co prawda spóźnieni – posłała swojemu synowi ostre spojrzenie na co Mike przewrócił oczami – ale jesteśmy!  
\- Dziękuję, Debbie, cieszę się, że mogliście przyjechać. – Justin objął kobietę, którą była dla niego niczym druga matka i przytulił ją mocno, czując i jej mocny, silny i pokrzepiający uścisk.  
\- Jestem taka dumna – powiedziała wzruszona, szczypiąc go lekko w policzek i odsuwając się.  
\- Mamo. – Justin uścisnął własną matkę.  
\- Też jestem dumna, synku, zawsze wiedziałam, że odniesiesz sukces. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, całując go w policzek.  
\- Wybacz spóźnienie, ale ktoś nie mógł się wybrać na czas – odezwał się Mike, ściskając Justina, zezując na matkę z kwaśnym uśmiechem.  
\- Nic się nie stało, tak właściwie wszystko dopiero się zaczęło niedawno – odezwał się Justin, witając się z Benem i Hunterem.  
\- Och, to Lindsey i Melanie! Halo, tu jesteśmy! – zawołała Debbie, machając ręką na dwie kobiety z dwójką dzieci, po czym nastąpiła kolejna fala powitań.  
\- Naprawdę dobrze was wszystkich widzieć – odezwał się Justin, obejmując ramieniem matkę.  
\- Właśnie, a gdzie jest Brian? – Michael rozejrzał się wokoło, jakby Brian miał co najmniej wyskoczyć zza jakiegoś filaru.  
\- Nie będzie go – wyjaśnił Justin, uśmiechając się.  
\- Jak to go nie będzie? – oburzyła się Debbie.  
\- Tak mi powiedział, ma dużo pracy, zresztą wiecie jaki jest Brian – parsknął śmiechem, sprawiając wrażenie nieprzejętego, w porównaniu do przyjaciół, którzy najwyraźniej byli oburzeni zachowaniem Briana. Jakby było ono czymś zaskakującym.  
Justin towarzyszył przyjaciołom przez jakiś czas w zwiedzaniu galerii jednak szybko musiał wrócić do własnej pracy, czyli do rozmów z obecnymi na wystawie dziennikarzami i przede wszystkim z potencjalnymi kupcami. Nie miał w zwyczaju nikogo nagabywać do kupna własnych tworów, był zdania, że sztuka obroni się sama, jednak lubił rozmowy z ludźmi, prawdziwymi pasjonatami i znawcami sztuki, to było zawsze miłe i inspirujące doświadczenie. Równie miłe, jak słuchanie przychylnych opinii na temat tego, co tworzył. Czy kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, że znajdzie się w tym miejscu, w którym był teraz? Czy przypuszczał, że jego życie potoczy się właśnie tak?  
Nigdy.  
A już na pewno nie po urazie jakiego doświadczył i nie po tym, jak właściwie stał się niepełnosprawny. Te doświadczenia z przeszłości nie raz jeszcze wyciągały do niego ramiona, budziły w nocy niespodziewanym koszmarem, wywoływały rozdrażnienie, gdy po kilku godzinach pracy jego ręka przestawała być tak sprawna jak powinna. Nauczył się jednak tego - nauczył się pracować z bólem i przekuwać go na coś więcej, jego najlepsze, według krytyków, prace to te, które powstawały właśnie w takich momentach pełnych złości i frustracji. Ale nie wszystkie obrazy takie były. Te wspomnienia nie dręczyły go już tak często, więc w jego rysunkach nie było już tyle agresji, co kiedyś.  
Sam nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zawędrował do części galerii, gdzie znajdowały się jego ulubione prace.  
Upił łyk szampana, przyglądając się szkicom wiszącym na ścianie, mając wrażenie, że ciało znajdujące się na nich zna niemal na pamięć, mógłby je odtworzyć właściwie z zamkniętymi oczami, dokładnie pamiętał każdą linię i zakrzywienie, każdą wypukłość mięśni, każde ułożenie tego ciała i nigdy nie nudziło go jego rysowanie, na nowo zachwycanie się jego pięknem, ostrością i delikatnością w tym samym czasie, pełną gracji smukłością, niczym szlachetna pantera, piękna i niebezpieczna…  
\- Znowu oglądasz mój goły tyłek?  
Justin aż podskoczył słysząc niespodziewanie głos tuż przy swoim uchu.  
\- Cholera! Brian! Wystraszyłeś mnie!  
\- Och, niewątpliwie, skoro z takim zaangażowaniem śliniłeś się na mój widok. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, unosząc brew z lekką kpiną.  
\- Nie śliniłem się! – oburzył się. – Po prostu się zamyśliłem.  
\- Nawet wiem, o czym myślałeś. – Brian parsknął, biorąc od przechodzącego kelnera kieliszek z szampanem i upijając go.  
Justin uśmiechnął się szeroko, zakładając ręce na piersi i wpatrując się w swojego partnera.  
\- Cóż za niepojęte wyróżnienie. Brian Kinney zaszczycił mnie swoją obecnością.  
Brian machnął lekceważąco ręką, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Cóż, to…  
\- Brian! Przyszedłeś! – Z tłumu wyszedł Michael, ściskając przyjaciela na powitanie.  
\- Robiłem kampanię promującą – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. – Sprawdzam, jak idzie interes, to wszystko.  
\- Jesteś dupkiem, Brian – oświadczył Mike, zwracając się zaraz do Justina. - Twój chłopak to dupek, Justin, na twoim miejscu już dawno bym go kopnął w tyłek.  
\- Nie może, podpisaliśmy kontrakt – odezwał się Brian z szerokim uśmieszkiem, upijając kolejny łyk szampana.  
\- Kontrakt? – zdziwił się.  
Justin westchnął dramatycznie, wznosząc oczy do nieba.  
\- Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zechcesz kampanii promocyjnej, nigdy nie podpisuj cyrografu z Kinnetik. Mają dużo kruczków pisanych małym druczkiem. I tak oto stałem się niewolnikiem. – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce.  
\- Nie żebyś szczególnie narzekał – zamruczał Brian, posyłając Justinowi zaczepne spojrzenie.  
\- Gdzieżbym śmiał, nie wiadomo, co by mnie za to czekało – parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Jesteście szaleni. – Mike przewrócił oczami. – Chodźmy lepiej przywitać się z resztą, moja matka umiera z ochoty, żeby cię zobaczyć, Brian, i ci nawtykać.  
\- Słodka Debbie, jak zawsze pastwi się nad Bogu ducha winnym człowiekiem. – Brian prychnął, kładąc rękę na ramionach Justina i pociągając go za sobą.  
Justin uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując w środku dziwną lekkość i radość, o której nigdy, przenigdy nie powiedziałby na głos. Zresztą nie musiał tego robić. Wbrew powszechnej opinii Brian nie był tak zatwardziałym dupkiem, na jakiego próbował grać. Lepiej mu było jednak o tym nie przypominać. Wystarczył lekki uścisk, gdy Justin objął go w pasie i krótkie spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Brian zza przydługiej grzywki, by obaj wiedzieli to, do czego niepotrzebne były im słowa.  
Jeżeli Justin czegoś nauczył się po tylu latach bycia z Brianem to oszczędności w obietnicach i słowach, które nierozważnie rzucane potrafiły czynić czasem więcej szkody niż pożytku. Jak do tej pory zdawało to swój egzamin, a mimo wszystko Brian był jedyną osobą na świecie, jedyną jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, która nigdy go nie zawiodła. Oczywiście, bywał na niego wściekły, rozżalony, nie raz cierpiał z jego powodu, ale nigdy przez złamaną obietnicę. Brian nie łamał obietnic, być może dlatego, że praktycznie żadnych nie składał. I to było w ich relacji najlepsze, być ze sobą nie dlatego, że muszą, że tak trzeba, że to obowiązek, zobowiązanie, którego się podjęli, ale dlatego, że tego chcą. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszli razem, Justin z czystym sumieniem podpisywał się obiema rękami pod tym, co zawsze powtarzał Brian.  
Gdy wyjechał te kilka lat temu do Nowego Jorku, był pewien tylko jednej jedynej rzeczy – że on kocha Briana, a Brian jego. Nie miał pojęcia czy i kiedy będą jeszcze razem, czy przetrwają, ale musieli spróbować, miłość nigdy nie powinna stawać na drodze, w każdym razie Justin nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby przez niego Brian stał się kimś, kim nie jest, tak samo jak Brian nie chciałby żyć w poczuciu, że ktoś coś poświęca dla niego, z jego powodu. Brian Kinney nigdy nie potrzebował komuś coś zawdzięczać i poświęcania się w imię górnolotnych ideałów. Nawet wtedy, gdy Justin odszedł z Ethanem, Brian nigdy go nie zatrzymywał, po prostu pozwalał mu robić to, czego pragnął, nawet jeżeli raniło to ich obu. Dlatego gdy wyjechał do Nowego Jorku był pewien, że jeżeli tak ma być, jeżeli tak być powinno, ich drogi się nie rozejdą. I chociaż w najgłębszych, w najczarniejszych głębinach jego serca istniała obawa, że tamta noc była ich ostatnią, tak się nie stało. Gdy osiem miesięcy później Justin miał swoją pierwszą wystawę w galerii, a Brian pojawił się niezapowiedzianie, niemal tak jak dzisiaj… Pieprzyli się wtedy jak szaleni, jakby spotkali się po raz pierwszy, jakby nagle ktoś dał spragnionemu dostęp do wody. To było gwałtowne i wyzwalające, oczyszczające. Spędzili całą noc kochając się raz za razem, wciąż i wciąż z taką samą siłą i zaangażowaniem, na nowo odkrywając siebie i swoje reakcje, tak znajome i wspaniałe. Jeżeli miałby oceniać, była to noc mieszcząca się na samym szczycie wszystkich jego zbliżeń z Brianem. Gdy wykończony, ale nasycony jak nigdy w swoim życiu, leżał bez tchu wpatrując się w sufit, słysząc koło siebie gwałtowny oddech Briana, czując jego ciepłą i wilgotną od potu skórę tuż przy jego własnej, słowa niemal same wypłynęły z jego ust, zupełnie poza jego wolą.  
\- Zamieszkaj tutaj ze mną.  
To nie tak, że nigdy o tym nie myślał i nie rozważał tego. To nie tak, że ten pomysł, ta myśl nie wracała do niego co jakiś czas, pozwalając mu się na kilka słodkich chwil pogrążyć w fantazji, jakby to było – nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek powie to na głos. A na pewno nie po tak dobrym pieprzeniu jakie właśnie mieli. Dlatego nie był w ogóle zdziwiony, gdy Brian, odpalający właśnie papierosa, zamarł i spytał zaskoczony:  
\- Co?  
Justin milczał, nie bardzo wiedząc jak teraz z tego wybrnąć, w duchu przeklinając samego siebie za to, co mu się wymsknęło. Milczał, mając nadzieję, że Brian uzna, że się przesłyszał i nie będzie drążył tematu. Pobożne życzenia.  
Wstrzymał oddech, słysząc jak Brian się porusza i już po chwili patrzył w oczy pochylającego się nad nim mężczyzny, który miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Hej.  
\- Mmm? – mruknął pytająco, spoglądając w lekko przymrużone oczy Briana.  
\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Co to było?  
\- Nic – mruknął, przymykając powieki, czując, jak palce Briana wolno odgarniają kosmyki włosów z jego twarzy. Brian milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu muskając jego skórę i Justin również milczał z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, nie będąc pewnym, czy umiałby się skonfrontować ze spojrzeniem swojego partnera.  
\- Przysiągłbym, że właśnie przed chwilą powiedziałeś, żebym z tobą zamieszkał. Tutaj - odezwał się w końcu Brian, lekkim, niezobowiązującym tonem, jakby zaczynał pogawędkę przy herbatce.  
Szlag. Kurwa.  
\- Nie dokładnie. – Justin uchylił jedną powiekę.  
\- Tak? – Brian uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Tutaj nie ma miejsca. Jak sam widzisz – parsknął, bo rzeczywiście tak było. Mieszkanie, które wynajmował, było małą klitką, bardziej przerobioną na pracownię niż miejsce, gdzie ktoś mógłby mieszkać. A już zwłaszcza oni. We dwóch. Wątpił, by tak mała przestrzeń wypełniona sztalugami, farbami i szkicami była czymś zdatnym do zamieszkania przez dwie osoby, a już zwłaszcza, gdy jedna z nich jest pieprzonym snobem, który nie umie przeżyć bez włoskich żyrandolów, szafy pełnej markowych garniturów i firmowych stolików do kawy.  
\- Nie tutaj. Zatem gdzie? – spytał, dźgając go boleśnie w policzek palcem, na co Justin się skrzywił, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nigdzie, zapomnij. – Próbował się podnieść, jednak ramię Briana skutecznie go od tego powstrzymało. – Co?  
\- Rozmawiaj ze mną – odpowiedział, wpatrując się niego. Czasami Justin żałował, że nie tylko on uczył się od Briana, ale także Brian od niego.  
\- W porządku – westchnął, przewracając oczami, wbijając zaraz wzrok w sufit. Tak było zdecydowanie łatwiej niż patrzeć w oczy Briana, których wyrazu nie potrafił odczytać. – Po prostu… pomyślałem kiedyś, że może chciałbyś spróbować tutaj.  
\- Spróbować co? – spytał z naciskiem, gdy Justin zamilkł. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, przyglądając się lekko zmarszczonymi brwiom partnera.  
\- Przenieść tutaj swoją firmę.  
Zapadła cisza i Justin bardzo by chciał wiedzieć – nie po raz pierwszy zresztą – co myśli Brian.  
\- To tylko myśl, zapomnij o tym. – Machnął ręką, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Po prostu kiedyś myślałem o tym, jak rozwija się twój biznes i dlaczego nie miałbyś spróbować na szerszym rynku. To w końcu Nowy Jork, zleceń tutaj nie brakuje, w końcu to miasto nigdy nie śpi. – Pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku, gdy Brian nadal milczał patrząc na niego. – To tylko myśl, to twoja firma, zrobisz z nią to, co chcesz, Brian. W Pittsburghu. W Nowym Jorku. Na Hawajach – parsknął cicho śmiechem, unosząc się delikatnie i całując jego usta. – Gdziekolwiek zechcesz. – Dźgnął go palcem w żebra, śmiejąc się, gdy mężczyzna mu oddał, łapiąc zaraz jego usta w pocałunku.  
\- Chodźmy pod prysznic – zamruczał w jego ucho, przygryzając je lekko, a Justin był więcej niż chętny, by sprawdzić, czy w jego miniaturowym prysznicu istnieje opcja, by pieprzyć się równie dobrze, jak na miniaturowym łóżku.  
Nawet gdy wtedy tak niespodziewanie jego myśli wyszły na wierzch, nie spodziewał się, że mogą się zrealizować. Stać czymś więcej, niż tylko myślami, marzeniami, być faktem. Pół roku później pieprzyli się w nowym łóżku, pod nowym prysznicem, nawet na nowiutkim firmowym stole, za który Brian zapłacił majątek, a który chyba nie był wart swojej ceny - był niewygodny jak diabli. Nigdy, nawet w swoich własnych marzeniach, nie wychodził, cóż, poza strefę marzeń. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że to może stać się faktem. Ale stało się. Mieszkali razem. Firma Briana prosperowała z dnia na dzień coraz lepiej, prócz stałych klientów o znanych nazwiskach zdobywając nowych, ważniejszych i bogatszych, a on sam szykował prace na nową wystawę, jeszcze nigdy nie będąc tak pełnym natchnienia jak wtedy, gdy pracował w swoim nowym studio w ich nowym mieszkaniu.  
Justin nie mówił tego nigdy głośno, ale był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę szczęśliwy. Może nie potrzebowali ślubu, by się kochać wzajemnie, ale realizować siebie nie znaczy od razu, że nie mogą robić tego obaj w tym samym czasie, w tym samym miejscu. A do tego seks. Seks był naprawdę dobry, więcej niż dobry i chociażby dla niego fakt zamieszkania wspólnie był warty rozważenia.  
Mimo wszystko był wciąż zaskoczony, że Brian to zrobił. Nie dla niego, nie dla nich, nie dlatego, żeby go uszczęśliwić, ale dlatego, że tego chciał. Tak jak chciał zatrzymać ich obrączki oraz dom, który kupił…  
\- To było niesamowite! – zawołał Justin, wchodząc do wielkiego apartamentowca, czując się, jakby był pijany i to bynajmniej od szampana. – Słyszałeś, za ile ten facet kupił obraz? Trzydzieści tysięcy! To było… Wspaniałe!  
\- Och, doprawdy imponujące, że udało ci się namówić kilku starych bogatych pryków na kupienie czegoś, co namalowałeś, to godne podziwu – przyznał kpiąco Brian, popychając Justina do windy, klnąc cicho, gdy niemal upuścił jedną z toreb, które niósł. Myślał by kto, że Brian Kinney skończył jako tragarz prezentów swojego partnera.  
\- Nie kpij, ty dupku. – Justin uderzył go bukietem kwiatków w pierś, naciskając przycisk z numerem ich piętra.  
\- Ależ ja nie kpię. – Usta Briana rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmieszku, gdy on sam oparł się ramieniem o ścianę windy. – Doceniam umiejętność pozbawiania ludzi fortuny. Sam to nieustannie robię.  
\- Może więc uczcimy mój imponujący sukces? – spytał Justin, przysuwając się do mężczyzny z zalotnym uśmiechem, łapiąc go za krawat i całując krótko w usta. – Wypad do klubu?  
\- Jutro mam spotkanie – odpowiedział, całując raz po raz jego wargi. – A ty jesteś od świtu na nogach. – Uniósł znacząco brew, popychając go dłonią w pierś, by wyszedł z windy, która właśnie się zatrzymała i otworzyła.  
\- To jest dopiero imponujące! – Justin roześmiał się radośnie, opierając o ścianę, gdy Brian otwierał mieszkanie. – Brian Kinney martwi się o mnieee!  
\- Mam w końcu dwóch synów. – Przyciągnął Justina za kurtkę, całując jego usta. – Muszę być dobrym, odpowiedzialnym rodzicem, prawda? – Pocałował go znowu, wpychając do mieszkania.  
\- Spadaj, ty…! Jasna cholera… Co to ma niby być?! – krzyknął Justin, a wszystkie rzeczy, które trzymał, wyleciały mu z rąk i uderzyły o podłogę. Z otwartą szeroko buzią wpatrywał się w to… w to… w to morze pieprzonych kwiatów! Morze! Morze jebanych róż! W całym mieszkaniu! Wszędzie!  
\- Hmm, nie wiem – odezwał się lakonicznym tonem Brian – chyba zapytam dozorcę, kto to tu zostawił.  
\- Brian! – zawołał Justin, odwracając się do swojego chłopaka, który odstawił wszystkie torby na komodę.  
\- No co, powinniśmy sprawdzić – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami i ściągając płaszcz.  
\- Brian, co to, do diabła, ma być? – spytał wciąż zszokowany, wskazując na… Cholera, to nie sen, te wszystkie kwiaty wciąż tam były. Całe kosze i wiadra pełne róż. Jasna cholera…  
\- Przecież mówiłem, że twój sukces jest imponujący – odpowiedział, jakby nigdy nic, ruszając w stronę lodówki. - Dlaczego miałaby mu się nie należeć równie imponująca oprawa? – Wyciągnął szampana, sięgając do szafki po dwa kieliszki.  
\- Ale kwiaty? – zawołał, idąc w jego stronę, wpatrując się w te wszystkie bukiety mając dziwne wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie się śmiać histerycznie, albo będzie miał załamanie nerwowe.  
\- Nie roztkliwiaj się za szybko – odezwał się, otwierając sprawnie szampana i rozlewając go do kieliszków. – To po prostu chwilowa fantazja. Jak w tej piosence Bon Jovi, wiesz, I wanna fuck you hard in a bed of roses*, czy jakoś tak, nie ważne. – Wzruszył ramionami, podając jeden kieliszek Justinowi, samemu upijając łyk ze swojego.  
\- Jesteś stuknięty – odezwał się po chwili Justin, śmiejąc się cicho.  
\- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć wspaniały, niesamowity, nieprzeciętny…  
\- Dobra, skończ już lepiej i napijmy się tego szampana. I jak ty niby chcesz się pieprzyć w różach? One mają kolce! Nie chce, żeby mój tyłek przypominał jeża!  
\- Wybrałem te bez kolców. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Zapobiegawczy jak zawsze – parsknął, wypijając szampana do dna.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie i Justin miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy wcześnie nie czuł się tak jak teraz, nawet wtedy, gdy Brian mu się oświadczył po raz pierwszy.  
\- Mam najbardziej stukniętego faceta na świecie – stwierdził z szerokim uśmiechem, podchodząc do niego bliżej, obejmując go w pasie.  
\- Myślałby kto, że inni by się ucieszyli – parsknął ironicznie, odkładając kieliszek na blat. – Następnym razem zapamiętam, że wolisz po prostu ostre rżnięcie.  
\- Nie, tak jest idealnie! – Uszczypnął go lekko w plecy, na co Brian się skrzywił. – To znaczy, nie wykluczam ostrego rżnięcia, o ile w ogóle było na liście – dodał, żeby już wszystko było jasne, czymże byłby w końcu „romantyzm” z Brianem Kinney’em, jeżeli byłby pozbawiony ostrego pieprzenia? Właśnie, niczym imponującym.  
\- Oczywiście, że było, na samym szczycie. To – machnął ręką w stronę kwiatów – to nic nie znacząca dekoracja.  
\- Jesteś szalony, ty dupku – roześmiał się, przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
\- Spodziewałem się jednak więcej słodkich westchnień i ubóstwiania mnie, niż inwektyw.  
\- Zamknij się w końcu i pocałuj mnie, idioto, a potem wypieprz mnie w tych cholernych różach!  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – stwierdził z szerokim uśmieszkiem, pochylając się i całując go. Justin stanął na palcach, obejmując go za szyję, czując ramiona owijające się wokół jego bioder, przyciskające go do twardego ciała. Dosłownie twardego.  
\- Stanął ci – zamruczał rozbawiony, całując mężczyznę wzdłuż szczęki.  
\- Sukces działa podniecająco – stwierdził beztrosko, odchylając głowę do tyłu, by usta Justina mogły przenieść się na jego szyję.  
\- Nawet mój? – parsknął, łapiąc delikatnie zębami skórę, uśmiechając się, gdy ciało Briana zadrżało.  
\- Mieliśmy się chyba pieprzyć, a nie gadać. – Dłonie Briana ścisnęły mocno jego pośladki, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.  
\- Za grosz w tobie subtelności i romantyczności – prychnął, wracając do całowania warg mężczyzny.  
\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś – odezwał, odsuwając się, by posłać Justinowi znaczące spojrzenie – ale całe mieszkanie jest w kwiatach.  
Justin roześmiał się kręcąc głową, ciągnąc Briana za sobą, zaraz jednak potykając się o jeden z koszy kwiatów i klnąc pod nosem.  
\- Czy nie wspominałem kiedyś, że romantyczne bzdury są zabójcze? – odezwał się kpiąco Brian.  
\- Przymknij się lepiej i mnie pocałuj – powiedział stanowczo, przyciągając go za krawat bliżej siebie. Delikatny uśmieszek zagościł na ustach Briana nim pochylił się i pocałował go. Tak, że niemal poczuł słabość w całym ciele, że jego kolana dosłownie ugięły się pod nim, a potężne gorąco zalało go całego. Zadyszał w wargi Briana, wszczepiając palce w jego włosy, dając się prowadzić w stronę sypialni, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak im się to udawało pośród tych wszystkich kwiatów. Brian zerwał z niego kurtkę, odrzucając ją gdzieś na bok, nie pozwalając mu się skoncentrować na hałasie jaki spowodował najprawdopodobniej przewrócony kosz z kwiatami, tylko pocałował go gwałtownie i namiętnie, popychając na ścianę. Justin uderzył w nią plecami wpatrując się rozpłomienionym wzrokiem w twarz swojego partnera. Kochanka. Spojrzenie Briana było przytłaczające i skupione tylko na nim, jak zawsze sprawiało, że podniecenie zwijało się w jego wnętrzu niczym potwór mający ochotę zaryczeć z pragnienia. Nikt tak skutecznie nie potrafił podniecić człowieka samym spojrzeniem jak Brian Kinney.  
Te seksowne usta wygięły się w zmysłowym uśmiechu, nim Brian pochylił się nad jego uchem, pieszcząc je wargami i oddechem, sprawiając, że gwałtowny dreszcz przebiegł go wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
\- Będę cię pieprzył całą noc – wyszeptał mrukliwym, kuszącym głosem, niemal sprawiając, że Justin jęknął na głos. – Tak długo, aż nie będziesz miał dość – wymruczał, całując go wzdłuż szyi, rozpinając wolno jego koszulę.  
\- Brian… - wydyszał, zagryzając wargę i odchylając głowę, czując gorący język przesuwający się po jego skórze.  
\- Tak, słoneczko?  
Justin oderwał się od ściany, popychając Briana aż ten nie oparł się o ścianę naprzeciwko, wpatrując się w niego pociemniałym spojrzeniem wypełnionym niczym niepohamowanym pożądaniem. Potwór w jego wnętrzu zamruczał z aprobatą, niczego tak nie pragnąc, jak dzielić z tym mężczyzną to pragnienie. Justin wbił palce w jego szyję, całując go mocno, namiętnie, czując, że nie może czekać, że pragnie go tutaj i teraz, choćby na tym cholernym korytarzu.  
Pocałunek był niecierpliwy i głodny, i nim się spostrzegł znowu był przyparty do ściany, a dłonie Briana zrywały z niego koszulę. On sam walczył z guzikami koszuli Briana, pozbawiając ją przy okazji kilku.  
\- To był Armani – odezwał się wolno Brian, trzymając mocno jego włosy.  
\- Kupię ci nową – odpowiedział, łapiąc zębami dolną wargę mężczyzny.  
\- Ty? – parsknął, całując jego usta.  
\- Jakbyś zapomniał, sprzedałem obraz za trzydzieści tysięcy – odpowiedział, rozpinając pasek od spodni Briana. – A to był jeden z wielu. Kupię ci całą szafę pieprzonego Armaniego.  
Brian parsknął śmiechem, odsuwając się nieco, pozwalając Justinowi pozbawić go paska.  
\- Mój mężczyzna – powiedział wolno z delikatną kpiną i uśmiechając się szeroko, nim znowu go pocałował, odrywając gwałtownie od ściany. Justin chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale właściwie zapomniał co. Pocałunek niemal odebrał mu zdolność myślenia i nawet nie wiedział kiedy skończył ściśle oplatając nogami biodra mężczyzny niosącego go do sypialni. Seks z Brianem nigdy nie był nudny, nigdy nie był spokojny, zawsze był tak samo gwałtowny i porywający, choćby nie wiadomo ile razy to robili.  
Justin opuścił nogi na podłogę, gdy znaleźli się w sypialni, stając pewnie, przesuwając się z pocałunkami na szyję mężczyzny. Brian westchnął głęboko, na co Justin zamruczał zadowolony. Nie do dzisiaj wiedział, że szyja była jednym z czułych punktów Briana.  
Przesunął wolno językiem po jego grdyce, podgryzając zaraz jego skórę. Brian zasyczał cicho, odrywając go od siebie. Justin uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc to pociemniałe spojrzenie i już sekundę później Brian całował go znowu, mocno i namiętnie, dobierając się do jego spodni, których Justin pozbył się więcej niż chętnie, samemu także zsuwając spodnie z bioder kochanka. Kochał czuć nagą skórę mężczyzny przy sobie, kochał ją dotykać i całować, kochał czuć napierającą twardość na jego brzuch. Kochał seks z Brianem.  
Przesunął językiem po ramieniu mężczyzny, zjeżdżając niżej, na jego pierś. Brian westchnął głęboko, wsuwając palce pomiędzy jego włosy. Justin zamruczał z przyjemnością, lubił to, lubił czuć dłoń kierującą jego ruchami, lubił się poddawać temu, czego mężczyzna pragnął. Złapał pomiędzy zęby wrażliwy sutek, zaciskając dłoń na wiszącym na szyi mężczyzny łańcuszku. Z pierścieniem. Takim samym, jaki on sam nosił…  
Uklęknął, przesuwając ustami po brzuchu Briana, całując każdy mięsień i każdą krzywiznę, rozkoszując się miękką, ciepłą skórą. Brian syknął ostro, ciągnąc go boleśnie za włosy, gdy Justin zassał mocno skórę na jego biodrze. Spojrzał w górę na mężczyznę, czując gwałtowny dreszcz na widok podniecenia i głodu w oczach partnera. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wysuwając język i przeciągając nim po malince, jaką zostawił na tym idealnym ciele. Które było jego. Brian mógł posuwać innych facetów, ale żaden nigdy nie będzie miał tego, co on, nigdy nie będzie mógł oznaczyć tego ciała ani uważać je za swoje, rozkoszować się nim każdego dnia.  
Palce Briana pogłaskały go po policzku, kciuk musnął jego wargi, rozchylając je i Justin wiedział, co oznacza uśmiech na ustach jego kochanka. Uniósł dłoń, obejmując nią twardą, gorącą męskość. Coś w oczach Briana pociemniało jeszcze bardziej, gdy przyglądał się, jak Justin pieści go w dłoni, a on sam po prostu głaskał jego włosy. Justin uwielbiał takie momenty, chwile, w których żądza aż buzowała między nimi.  
\- To jest ten moment, w którym bierzesz mnie do buzi – odezwał się Brian przeciągłym, zmysłowym i aksamitnym jak rozgotowana czekolada głosem i Justin niemal za nim podążył, posłusznie i grzecznie biorąc go do ust. Tylko lata praktyki pozwoliły mu tego nie zrobić. Nie od razu w każdym razie.  
\- A ja myślałem, że się poprzytulamy – zakpił, przyciskając policzek do męskości Briana, śmiejąc się cicho na minę swojego partnera.  
\- Od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki przytulaśny? – Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się, jak Justin ociera się policzkiem o jego penisa.  
\- Zawsze byłem – mruknął, przesuwając rozchylonymi wargami po całej długości członka.  
\- Przysiągłbym, że pamiętam, jak byłeś małym, niewyżytym smarkiem, który kochał ssać kutasy. Mojego w szczególności. – Z westchnieniem odchylił głowę w tył, czując te zdolne usta pieszczące jego jądra.  
\- Nic takiego nie pamiętam. Ale postaram się sobie przypomnieć – parsknął, unosząc spojrzenie w górę, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Brianem, nim w końcu z uśmiechem rozchylił usta, biorąc go między nie i zasysając mocno. Brian nie powstrzymał jęku przyjemności, zresztą on nigdy nie należał do osób powstrzymujących ją. Brian był kimś, kto pławił się w rozkoszy. Jeżeli istniał jakiś bożek rozpusty i rozkoszy miał on twarz Briana Kinney’a.  
Justin poruszał pospiesznie głową, czując tę cudowną, błogą słabość, jaka ogarniała jego partnera za każdym razem, gdy uderzała w niego przyjemność. Objął go ramionami w pasie wsuwając i wysuwając go z ust dokładnie tak, jak wiedział, że Brian lubi. Czuł to po zaciskającej się mocno dłoni na jego włosach, która w końcu zaczęła sterować jego ruchami. Szlag, sam był już twardy jak kamień i cholernie potrzebował dotyku.  
Rozluźnił gardło biorąc męskość Briana tak głęboko, jak tylko zdołał, wyrywając z jego ust zaskoczony okrzyk przyjemności. Nim się obejrzał, Brian szarpnął go gwałtownie, odsuwając od siebie i pociągnął w górę, popychając zaraz na łóżko.  
\- Myślałem, że ci się podobało – stwierdził beztrosko, przyglądając się górującemu nad nim Brianowi.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, słoneczko – parsknął, opierając kolano między jego nogami i pochylając się nad nim z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Justin parsknął, gdy Brian wziął kilka kwiatów, które były nawet na ich pieprzonym łóżku i rozsypał je na jego głowie.  
\- Wyglądasz jak ofiara złożona na ołtarzu dla jakiegoś boga – stwierdził Brian, muskając jego twarz jedną z róż.  
\- Pozwól mi się domyślić, kim jest ten szczęśliwy bóg – odezwał się Justin, obejmując go nogami w pasie. Brian pochylił się, całując go, łapiąc przy okazji za ręce, które przycisnął do łóżka.  
\- Również mam kilka pomysłów – przyznał, całując go wzdłuż szyi, sprawiając, że całe ciało jego kochanka wygięło się w przyjemności.  
\- Zamierzasz odebrać w końcu swój dar? – spytał niecierpliwie Justin, czując, że falujące ruchy, jakie wykonują biodra Briana sprawiają, że pragnienie, jakie czuł, staje się nie do zniesienia. Potrzebował ulgi, jego twardy jak skała penis potrzebował ulgi, dotyku.  
\- Zamierzam najpierw się nim porozkoszować – zamruczał zmysłowo do jego ucha, które zaraz przygryzł. Justin jęknął cicho i po chwili jednym sprawnym ruchem obalił Briana na plecy, całując go namiętnie, ocierając się raz po raz o brzuch mężczyzny, czując, jak przyjemność rozpala całe jego ciało.  
\- Wiesz – zaczął, splatając palce z palcami Briana i przyciskając ich dłonie nad jego głowę. – Skoro to mój dzień, to może dzisiaj moja kolej? – Uniósł brew, patrząc z uśmiechem na swojego kochanka, który skopiował jego gest, parskając śmiechem i nim Justin zdążył zareagować znowu leżał na plecach.  
\- Zapomnij, słoneczko. – Złapał go za szczękę i pocałował mocno, sprawiając, że Justin jęknął bezradnie. Miał zamiar protestować, przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakąś chwilę, ale nie miał takiej możliwości, ani chwili na to, by skupić myśli, Brian pieścił go w sposób i w tempie, które nie pozwalało mu się skupić na niczym innym, jak tylko na tym, jak bardzo pożąda i że ta przyjemność zaraz rozsadzi każdą najmniejszą komórkę jego ciała.  
\- Właśnie tak, słoneczko – zamruczał zadowolony Brian, pieszcząc męskość Justina w dłoni i przyglądając się jak ciało chłopaka unosi się i wygina w przyjemności. Kochankowie nigdy nie narzekali na jego zdolności, dobrze jednak było widzieć to za każdym razem.  
\- Brian… ja… - jęknął Justin, unosząc biodra, które Brian podtrzymał w górze, pieszcząc go niezmordowanie. – Brian… Kurwa! – krzyknął, zachłystując się niemal powietrzem, gdy język Briana powędrował niżej, znacznie, znacznie niżej. Szlag, to uczucie było nieporównywalne z niczym innym, niemal czuł, jak… że zaraz…  
\- Nie dochodź – wymruczał ostrzegawczo Brian, gryząc go w udo i wywołując tym kolejny, lekko zdesperowany jęk kochanka.  
\- Pogadamy jak będziesz na moim miejscu – wydyszał Justin, zagryzając zaraz wargę, gdy poczuł śliski palec zatapiający się w jego wnętrzu. Brian parsknął cicho śmiechem, pochylając się nad nim i całując go po szyi.  
Justin poddał się temu, rozkoszy, jaką dawał mu mężczyzna, im bardziej go rozpalał, tym mniej było w nim rozsądnych myśli, a po prostu spalająca przyjemność i potrzeba jeszcze większej bliskości, jeszcze mocniejszych bodźców. Silniej i mocniej. Nie musiał długo czekać, Brian zawsze doskonale wiedział, kiedy zakończyć swoje tortury, kiedy doprowadzał go już niemal na skraj, kiedy Justin wyginał się i miotał w pościeli, gardłowymi jękami prosząc o więcej, o to, by Brian w końcu go wziął, w końcu go pieprzył.  
Gorącą, twardą męskość w swoim wnętrzu powitał niemal z ulgą, oplatając mężczyznę ściśle swoimi kończynami, atakując jego usta w pocałunku pełnym głodu i zapamiętania. Brian nie pozostawał dłużny, całując go głęboko i namiętnie, poruszając się w mocnych, twardych pchnięciach w jego wnętrzu. Nie miał pojęcia czy kiedykolwiek kochali się wolno i spokojnie, być może próbowali, nie pamiętał, ale uwielbiał ich seks, kochał go z całą gwałtownością i pośpiechem, kochał z całą intensywnością i ostrością, kochał, gdy Brian pieprzył go wpatrując się niego, jakby był jedynym istniejącym na świecie człowiekiem, jakby chciał wypieprzyć z niego wszystkie orgazmy świata. Jak mógłby tego nie kochać? Jak mógłby nie kochać tego faceta, który nie używał magicznego słowa na „k” prawie wcale, ale potrafił go pieprzyć jak nikt innym na łóżku pełnym cholernych róż?  
\- Brian… - wydyszał ochrypłym głosem, wyginając plecy, dłońmi na oślep łapiąc się poduszek nad sobą, czując, jak spełnienie zaczyna kumulować się w całym jego ciele.  
\- Jeszcze nie – wysapał niskim, stanowczym głosem Brian, poruszając się szybciej, dłonią odnajdując jego penisa i zaciskając mocno na nim dłoń. Justin niemal zaszlochał z bólu i rozkoszy jaka go uderzyła, wyprężając się jeszcze bardziej, czując zaraz mocne ugryzienie na wyeksponowanej szyi. Nie miał pojęcia ile trwały te tortury, ile jeszcze czasu spędził na granicy orgazmu, od którego Brian go wstrzymywał niemal stalowym chwytem. Był zlany potem, a rozkosz wyginała całe jego ciało, gdy Brian w końcu jedną dłonią złapał za jego włosy, całując go mocno i niedbale, poruszając drugą ręką po jego penisie.  
Nie pamiętał czy jęczał, krzyczał, ani co to było. Spełnienie jakie w końcu go zalało na chwilę pozbawiło go kontaktu z rzeczywistością, wydawało mu się, że dochodzi w nieskończoność, a przyjemność pulsuje i pulsuje w całym jego ciele. Następne, co do niego dotarło to to, że obejmuje Briana całym sobą, że są wszczepieni w siebie, mokrzy, spoceni i rozgrzani. Łapiąc z trudem powietrze, pocałował czubek wilgotnych włosów swojego kochanka, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na to, by się odsuwać, pozbywać tego rozkosznie gorącego ciężaru na sobie. Brian też nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się ruszać i nie przeszkadzało mu to ani trochę. Głaskał przydługie włosy kochanka, raz po raz składając delikatne pocałunki na jego głowie. Brian czasem wyśmiewał jego gesty nazywając je tanim sentymentalizmem, ale Justin wiedział, że już się do nich przyzwyczaił i w głębi ducha je lubił. A on sam nie zamierzał odmawiać sobie żadnej przyjemności. Nie teraz. Nie po tylu latach. Nie w momencie, gdy mogli się nazywać w końcu parą. Może nie wzięli ślubu, może ich obrączki już zawsze będą wisieć na srebrnych łańcuszkach na ich szyjach, ale nic więcej niż to, co mają nie było im potrzebne. Justin nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że byli w tym miejscu, w którym byli, ale nie zmieniłby nic, absolutnie nic. Kto wie, czy inne decyzje, inne wybory doprowadziłyby go do tego, że leżał w łóżku pełnym - a niech cię Brianie Kinney! - cholernych róż, po cholernie udanym seksie i po równie cholernie udanym wieczorze?  
Brian poruszył się, unosząc na łokciu, spoglądając na niego z góry leniwym, usatysfakcjonowanym spojrzeniem. Justin uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zmęczony, ale to było dobre zmęczenie, pełne sytości i przyjemności. Wpatrywał się w oczy swojego kochanka widząc tam wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa i nic więcej mu nie było potrzeba. Nic.  
Uniósł głowę, całując miękko wargi mężczyzny, które rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmieszku i po chwili oddały pocałunek, leniwie i spokojnie.  
Niektórzy może potrzebowali czegoś innego, czegoś więcej, bardziej, oficjalnie. Tu i teraz, Justin miał wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebował.

**Author's Note:**

> *Oryginalna wersja tego zdania z piosenki Bon Jovi brzmi "I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses". ;)


End file.
